The invention concerns a dispenser head for dispensing a liquid which is pressurized by a gas in a container having a valve, said dispenser head comprising a housing which can be detachably mounted on the valve; a seal to form a tight connection between the housing and the valve; a gas chamber which is provided in the housing and is defined downwardly by the valve in the mounted state of said housing; a gas connection terminating in a central hole which extends vertically upwards in the housing from the gas chamber to the atmosphere; a tubular slide arranged in the central hole and slidable up and down between upper and lower positions by means of a hand grip, said slide opening the valve in the lower position such that the interior of the slide communicates with the liquid of the container and the gas chamber with the gas of the container.
Today it is very popular to distribute beverages, such as beer, wine, mineral water and soft drinks, in transportable containers, which are then commonly called kegs.
The pressure gas used is generally CO.sub.2, which both serves as a propellant gas in connection with the dispensing and as a means to impart to the respective beverage a characteristic sparkling and effervescent consistency.
The gas is added from e.g. a gas bottle which is connected with the gas inlet of the dispenser head by means of a hose or a tube. The gas penetrates from the gas chamber of the dispenser head further into the container via a gas passage in the valve when the valve is open, and the beverage can now be dispensed under the action of the gas pressure via a liquid passage in the valve and the tubular slide by opening a tap, which is connected with the upper end of the slide via a hose or a tube. When the container has been emptied, the empty container is to be returned to the supplier to be filled again.
However, the dispenser head has to be removed beforehand. At this time, however, the gas chamber is still under full gas pressure, even though the valve of the gas bottle is closed, and the gas chamber is therefore sealed from the surroundings.
The gas pressures used for e.g. soft drinks, such as Coca Cola, are frequently rather great, e.g. about 4 bars. These great pressures cause the main seal to be pressed hard down against the valve flange and to be retained on it against displacement in the plane of the flange with a considerable frictional force. It is necessary to overcome this frictional force if the dispenser head is to be capable of being pulled clear of the valve flange for removal. In conventional dispenser heads this operation will therefore be both cumbersome and strenuous and necessitate that the operator puts a great deal of effort into the performance of the operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dispenser head of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph which can be pulled clear of the valve flange easily and conveniently in the dismounting operation.